


Candy Cane

by WearingWellies



Series: Candy Canes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Nothing nasty, Oral fixation of sorts, a smidge crack!fic, oh! and a plot twist.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WearingWellies/pseuds/WearingWellies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry watched the slow, lazy slide of the peppermint candy through Draco’s sticky slick lips with growing frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Cane

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve written in a LONG time (over 3 years) so I apologise in advance for my rustiness and how embarrassingly short it feels.
> 
> Disclaimer: JK Rowling’s, not mine *sigh*

Harry watched the slow, lazy slide of the peppermint candy through Draco’s sticky slick lips with growing frustration. He’d seen Draco with a candy cane earlier, but a different one. One that Draco had snapped in half because he’d sucked it down to the crook and couldn’t fit the curve comfortably in his mouth. This one was a new one, practically whole and still vibrantly coloured. Harry could almost taste the cooling peppermint seeping through his own hot mouth, wanting to savour it himself.

As Harry watched the pucker of Draco’s lips and hollow of his cheeks as he pulled the candy cane from his mouth to talk to a colleague, revealing a tongue lightly stained red, he felt jealousy simmering under his skin. Mentally shaking himself, Harry tore his gaze from Draco and the candy cane to return his focus to the paperwork on his desk in front of him.

Harry wasn’t sure how long he’d stared fruitlessly at the words in front of him, not taking anything in as so many emotions clouded his mind making it impossible to concentrate on his work. He looked up, spying Draco perched casually on the edge of his own desk, book in hand and candy cane tantalisingly held in his mouth. Harry had to do something if he was ever going to be able to finish his report.

Pushing his chair back from his desk, Harry stood up and strode over to Draco. The tension was evident in his body as he came to a stop in front of the blonde man with no more than a few inches of air separating them. Draco shifted the candy cane to the corner of his mouth, his tongue catching his lower lip as he regarded Harry. Harry’s eyes smouldered with barely contained frustration, his gaze settling on the offending peppermint treat. 

“Something I can help you with, Potter?” Draco asked around the red-and-white striped confection, a blush creeping along the edge of his collar under the weight of Harry’s eyes. Harry reached up, his finger hooking the crook of the candy cane as he slowly pulled it from Draco’s mouth. Draco’s breath caught in his chest as Harry’s eyes caught his own.

“This was supposed to by _my_ candy cane. You stole the last one.” Harry growled, his eyes narrowing as he stepped away, slipping the liberated sweet into his own mouth as he returned to his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> The title not only refers to the deliciously minty Christmas treat, but is also intended as a tribute to the amazingly brilliant actor Paul Walker, who was sadly killed in a car crash the day before the inspiration for this fic struck.


End file.
